Trouble of the Pregnant Kind
by OmniVamp037
Summary: A young couple get together for some fun between the sheets before they go after their love but months later they now have to deal with the consequences. Can they fix all this and stay with the ones they love? J/E and B/K NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. Omni here. This is my first ever T7S story ever so i hope you guys like it. it just an idea that came to me while reading other fics most from Marlalost. I'm not at good as marla but i hope its you guys still like it. this originally was gonna be a one shot but i decided to expand on it.**

**It will have Jackie/Eric and Brooke/Kelso and a thrid pairing for a bit which i let you find out.**

**Well on to the fic...**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The young man opened the door and took a few steps down the stairs that led into the basement.

"Hello" he called out but got back no reply.

When he saw that it was empty he looked back up and waved someone over. At the top of the stairs a young woman opened the door and quickly went down the steps and met up with the man who grabbed her hand and excitedly led her to the room in the back. As soon as he closed the door, the girl threw herself at the boy, pushing him up against the door, and kissed him furiously as she ran her hand through his short brown hair. The boy responded by kissing her just as passionately and grabbing her waist. The girl raised her leg and wrapped it around the boy letting her black high heel slip off her foot.

The boy grabbed her by the leg and in one swift movement lifted her up and carried her too the bed dropping both of them onto it and causing the girl to scream in laughter.

"Hang on a second," she said pushing him back, "This is my work clothes and I don't want them to get too messed up."

The boy just gave her a look and smiled.

"Then I guess will just have to get them off don't we," he said with a deep voice that sent a chill through the girls' spine.

The girl started to unbutton her blouse and noticed the boy looking at him.

"I better not be the only one getting naked here," she said.

The boy slipped off his shirt as the girl finished unbuttoning her blouse. She tossed it to a nearby chair and was about to start on her skirt when the boy suddenly jumped on her and pinned her down.

"You're too hot for me to wait," he said as he ran a hand through her chest-nut colored hair.

"Just kiss me Eric," she chuckled.

She wrapped her legs around the boy's waist pulling him closer and allowed the other black high heel to slip off her foot.

XxX

The couple laid in each other's arms, lost in their own minds. The brunette woman was lying on her lover's chest, tracing figures on stomach and enjoying the warmness that radiated from his body while he curled her chestnut hair in his fingers.

"You know…" the boy said letting out a sigh, "we really shouldn't be doing this."

The girl looked up at him and smirked.

"Well I was going to suggest we go to my place but apparently you couldn't keep your hands off me," she said.

"Well you're so damn attractive you're lucky I didn't just rip your close off and make love to you right there in the kitchen."

The two laughed as they got comfortable on the bed again.

"But that's not what I meant Brooke," the boy said.

"I know what you mean Eric," the girl said as she started tracing figures on his stomach with her finger again.

"Then why do we do it?"

"Because…were both lonely and need a way to release all this stress and… loneliness. Plus it's fun."

Eric chuckled softly at her words.

"True," he said, "But I'm the only lonely one here. You got Kelso."

"Yeah but until Michael matures I can't be with him."

"He really loves you you know."

"I know," Brooke sighed, "I love him too but..."

"He needs to grow up."

"Yeah. He needs to prove that he wants to be with me and be a proper father to our daughter. Betsy needs her father."

"Kelso loves Betsy to death."

"I know but with the way he's always partying with Fez and Casey, it just not environment Betsy suppose be around."

"Whenever I hang out with Kelso I try to subtly make him see what he has to do. I use my Jedi mind tricks."

Brooke couldn't help but laugh. She turned her head and landed a kiss on Eric's lips.

"Thanks Eric," she said, "I just hope he does change soon."

"Me too."

"And hey you're not alone either. What about Jackie?"

"Wh-what about her?"

"Eric, I've seen the way you look at her. You are in love."

"Ok fine I'm in love with Jackie but that doesn't mean a thing."

"Not true. She's gonna hate me for saying this but she has a bit of a crush on you."

"What no way. She hates me. She hated me all throughout high school."

"Ok first high school was so long ago. You both grown up since then. You can't hold anyone accountable for how they were back then."

"True."

"And second can you honestly say she hates you? You two have been becoming great friends lately. You both practically see each other every day. I think if you took a chance and just go for it then you too would make a great couple."

"I would love to date her but how can I be sure she be ready to date anyone again? How do I know her feelings for Hyde won't get in the way?"

Brooke reached up and put a hand on Eric's face turning it towards her.

"Eric let me ask you something. Do you still love Donna?"

"Well yeah but only because we have so much history."

"If she were to suddenly show up tomarrow asking to have you back, would you go back to her?"

"No of course not. I don't love her like that anymore."

"Well it's the same with Jackie and Hyde. She may still have some love for him but she would never get back with him. And if you just be yourself and show her how much you love her, she won't want anyone else."

"Really?"

"Really Eric. Trust me."

Eric couldn't help but smile and feel comforted.

"Thanks Brooke," he said, "you are like the greatest friend ever."

"Of course Eric."

Eric leaned up and gave Brooke a kiss which Brooke responded with passion.

"Don't you have to go pick up Betsy," Eric asked when they separated.

"Not for another hour and a half," she answered, "want to go again?"

Eric grinned devilishly then suddenly flipped over and pinned Brooke causing to laugh. He pulled the blanket up around them then furiously attacked Brooke's lips with his own as she wrapped her legs around him.

**TBC in the next chapter…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: 3rd times the charm. hey readers. Sorry about the difficulty posting this chapter for some reason but i think this time i got it fixed. I thought i had it the second time but i had a couple friends say that they still couldn't get to it. Sorry for those expecting a third chapter. Ill have that up as soon as i'm done with it. Till then Hopefully you be able to read this if you havent already**

**and i changed the title, hopefully this ones better.**

**This takes place some time after the show. Eric came back from Africa but didn't last long with Donna, Jackie and Fez didn't work out so their just friends now. and any more info that you need to know ill let you know as they come up.**

**Yeah i was hoping to suprise you guys with the Brooke and Eric thing. the idea came to me after reading one of Marlaslost fics and i just wondered what would happen. and well here it is lol now on the fic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own that 70s show or any of it's character. if i did jackie and eric would have dated and be together by the end of the show. I do have ideas for it now tho so ill will try to by it. i have my lawyer looking up the details now. My gorilla lawyer...yeah thats right**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Four months later…**

"You sure this dress doesn't make me look fat?"

Eric stopped his finger just as it was reaching for the doorbell. He grinned and turned to the woman standing next to him who was wearing a black lacy dress that hugged her body and every curve and with matching black heels.

"Jackie, trust me," he told her, "you just look amazing…like always."

"Aw Eric," she replied.

She stood on her toes and gave him a small kiss.

"I'm sorry Eric, I have been trying but you know I still like hearing how pretty I am."

"I know but you are a lot better now than in high school. Besides I like letting you know just how beautiful you are."

"Aw."

She pulled Eric's head down and kissed him. Eric placed his hands on her waist and returned the kissed passionately. He started to feel her tongue on his lips when he suddenly heard the door open and now pregnant Brooke watching them with a hand on her hips and a smirk on her lips.

"Are you two going to come in," she asked, "or are you just going to have sex on my doorstep?"

Eric and Jackie separated and stepped through the door with both their cheeks red. Brooke just chuckled and hugged them both.

"You gotten bigger," Jackie said placing her hands on Brooke's large stomach.

"Are you saying I've gotten fat," Brooke replied with mock shock.

"No of course not. You look so great and besides, you're having a baby so it's not bad."

"I know, I'm just messing with you."

"Where's Kelso," Eric asked.

As if on cue there was a noise from the kitchen and the tall handsome boyish man appeared.

"ERIC, awesome, you're here," he exclaimed, "did you bring the booze?"

Eric smiled and held up the six pack in his hands.

"AWSOME."

"Hold on you two," Brooke said, "don't be getting drunk before dinner is served."

"We won't baby, I promise," Kelso assured her, "now come one Eric. Wait till you hear what I got to tell you."

Brooke and Jackie just shook their heads and smiled as the two boys went to through the kitchen and to the patio outside.

"So how's Betsy doing," Jackie said as the two ladies sat in the sofas, "I hope here flu has gotten better. Is she joining us for dinner?"

"She's not throwing up as much anymore at least," Brooke told her, "but I'm still worried about her fever and weakness and now I think I'm coming down with it too. This morning I such terrible cramps and nausea."

"Oh that can't be good. You need to take extra care of yourself since you're pregnant."

"I know. I'll take care of myself, don't worry."

"I can't believe four months have already past."

"I know seventeen weeks," Brooke said as she looked down and rubbed her stomach, "it was a big surprise but so worth it."

"It's a good thing you were already off the pill," Jackie told her serving herself a glass of juice that was already sitting on the coffee table, "otherwise it would have been an even bigger surprise for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean with the whole recall and such."

"Recall? Jackie what are you talking about?"

"Brooke you don't hear?"

Brooke just shook her head and looked at Jackie silently telling her to go on.

"Well a few months ago a lot of the companies that made the birth control pills had to recall their product because it was defective and didn't actually prevent pregnancy. I think it was after several women tried to sue them over it."

"Oh….oh."

Brooke's eyes suddenly got big as a terrible thought entered her mind.

"I…I um….I'll be right back," Brooke said suddenly standing up.

"You ok," Jackie asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just uh need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Outside in the back patio Eric and Kelso were sitting in chairs and looking out into the yard with a can bear in each of their hands.

"So you wanted to show me something Kelso," Eric asked, placing his beer on the ground.

"Yeah I do," Kelso replied sitting up and reaching for his pocket, "I wanted to wait until Fez got here but I just wanted to show somebody right now. You know how me and Brooke have been doing really great lately?"

"Yeah I noticed. You've been doing a good job."

"Thanks man. Well…"

Kelso held up a small black velvet box in his hands. He opened it to reveal a shining golden ring with a small diamond on top.

"You're going to propose to her?"

"Yup. I got the ring a few days ago and now I'm just waiting for the right moment."

"Well keep up the good work and she'll definitely say yes man."

"I hope so. But don't tell anyone, especially Jackie. I want this to be a huge surprise."

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed."

Behind they heard the screen door opened. Eric looked back to see Brooke opening it. Thinking fast he grabbed the box out of Kelso's hand and stuffed it in his pocket, giving Kelso a wink who smiled back and nodded in understanding.

"Hey boys," Brooke greeted, "You guys having a great time?"

"Yup a great time baby," Kelso replied.

"That's great. Um Eric c-can you help me with something."

"Sure," Eric replied.

As he stood up, he pulled out the ring box and stealthily handed to Kelso behind his back.

Brooke remained quiet as she led Eric through the house and up the staircase and finally led him into her and Kelso room. When she closed the door behind them she suddenly turned around and looked at Eric.

"Was that what I think it was," she asked.

"Uhh," was all Eric could say.

"That was a ring. Oh my god you're going to propose to Jackie?"

"Umm."

"When are you going to propose?"

"I uh…I don't know. I'm just waiting for the right moment and I…I mean I'm still not sure if she feels the same way about me so I don't know."

"Oh Eric that so great. I'm sure the right time will come honey. Jackie loves you a lot. I'm sure she'll say yes."

"Thanks. So uh is that all you wanted to talk to me about."

"Um no."

Brooke looked away and suddenly got nervous. She took a deep breath and looked back at Eric.

"Eric when I first got pregnant I was a little suspicious that it happened almost right away but there was no other way to explain so I just went along with it. Well I just found out something really important just now and I got this funny feeling and well I came here to think about it and do some calculation."

"Working on a new math formula," Erick joked.

"Eric this is serious."

"Sorry, go on."

"Ok well remember how I was feeling a little sick when I started dating Michael again."

"Kind of."

"At the time we just chalked it up to food poisoning, but today I was talking to Jackie and I found out from her that-"

"Brooke. You're rambling. What is it?"

"Hold on I'm getting there Eric. Ok apparently the brand of birth control pills I was taking then was recalled because they were defective."

"So you got pregnant earlier then you thought. That's not so bad."

"Eric that wasn't food poisoning I had. I was feeling sick weeks before I was with Michael. Before he and I had sex. Eric I was pregnant before I got back with Michael. I'm not seventeen weeks pregnant, I'm like nineteen, maybe twenty weeks pregnant."

"Wait how can you be pregnant before you were with Kelso?"

"Eric I was only with one other person before I started going out with Michael. Someone I was having sex with."

"Oh you mean….wait…no wait…wait you're not saying that="

"Eric, I think-"

"No no no no, wait no Brooke. That can't be possible."

"I think it is Eric, this is your baby."

Eric looked at Brooke, who was starting to cry, in shock. The next thing he knew his legs gave out and everything went dark.

**TBC in the next chapter…**

* * *

**A/N yes a cliffhanger lol I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Till then leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey readers. sorry this took awhile. Unfortunatly for me and all of us really i dont have a comp right now so im forced to use the library comps and if i get busy im unable to go. ill try to update as soon as possible but just letting you know whats happening.**

**Does anyone got a comp i could have lol**

**anyways thankx for all the reviews so far. I know i aint the best but they make me so happy that i wanna jump on a table and dance.**

**Now on to the fic. Any mistakes are all mine. hope you like.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Eric? Eric are you ok?"

Eric slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of Brooke looking down him with a concerned face while she held on to his head.

"I just had the craziest dream," Eric told her, "This tall man was chasing after me and I heard you say that you were pregnant with my baby."

Brooke nervously bit her lip.

"That wasn't a dream Eric," she told him.

"You mean there really is a freakishly tall man after me?"

"N-no."

"Oh…"

"Eric."

"No it has to be a mistake Brooke," Eric said as he got to his feet.

"I don't think so Eric," Brooke said as Eric helped her to her feet.

"But those few weeks, you said it was food poisoning."

"I thought it was but that was before I didn't know about the recall."

"How do you know it's still not food poisoning?"

"I been pregnant before, I would know."

"Apparently not because you thought it was food poisoning."

Brooke gave him a glare that caused Eric eyes widen.

"Sorry."

Eric sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. Brooke's face softened with a look of concern and sat next to him.

"We have to tell them," she said softly, "Kelso and Jackie, they have to know."

"No they don't. We can just keep this our secret. Nobody ever has to know."

"Eric."

"I know, I know. This is bad. Everything was going so great."

"I know. Michael has improved a lot and was finally being a wonderful dad to Betsy."

"Me and Jackie were doing great. I finally felt like I was good enough for Jackie. You even said that I was doing a great job fixing her heart after Hyde. But now…" Eric let out another sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair.

The two were quiet for a moment before Eric spoke again.

"I'm so sorry Brooke," he said.

"It's not your fault," she replied.

"Yes it is. Babies don't appear out of nowhere."

"Well then it's not entirely your fault. It takes two to make a baby."

"Well still. Kelso too much of a good guy to hate a child. I'll help you two patch things up and he can hate me."

"Eric-"

"No, you guys already have a family and a great future and Jackie is Betsy godmother s so you'll need her-"

"Eric."

Brooke reached out and held his hand in hers.

"We'll figure this out," she assured him, "we'll get through this."

Eric gently squeezed her hand and ran his thumb across her fingers.

"I hope," he said, "Can-can I…"

"Oh yeah go ahead."

She lifted her shirt and placed Eric's hand on her stomach. Eric gently rubbed her stomach amazed that something he helped create was inside. He looked up at Brooke and smiled. Brooke placed her hand on top of Eric's and smiled back.

The two stayed way for another minute before they stood up.

"I guess we better get it over with," Brooke said as they went to leave the room.

"Well we don't have to do it tonight," Eric replied.

"I think the sooner we tell them the better. It's only going to get worse if we wait."

"True but not tonight though. Let's just all have a nice dinner and enjoy what could be our last good night with the ones we love."

"Eric-"

"Mommy."

The two looked back to see the four year old Betsy standing in her doorway looking really ill.

"Honey what's wrong," Brooke said crouching down and placing a hand on Betsy forehead.

"I feel like throwing up," Betsy told her in a weak voice.

"Oh honey. Come on let's get you back to bed. I'll meet you downstairs Eric."

"Alright," Eric said, "Get better soon Betsy."

Betsy slowly nodded her head as she was picked up by her mother and placed on her shoulder.

Eric continued on and walked down the stairs hesitantly. He could hear Jackie and Kelso talking in the kitchen downstairs. He took a deep breath and stepped into the kitchen.

"And if it wasn't for the horse, I would have never gotten the job," Kelso said finishing a story that he must have been telling while he was gone.

Jackie chuckled and shook her head before turning to Eric who joined them at the table.

"Hey where's Brooke," she asked.

"She's just putting Betsy back in bed," Eric told her, "What's going on down here?"

"I was telling Jackie about how I got the job at the security firm," Kelso replied, "and how that horse from the circus I went to help me land it."

"A horse? I think I may actually want to hear this story."

"The horse story," said a voice behind them.

They looked to see Brooke at the kitchen entrance way.

"How many times have you told that story today," she asked.

"Only twice actually," Kelso answered holding up two fingers.

"Who else did you tell it to today," Jackie asked.

"Some guy at the hub. When that guy walked into the hub today he had no idea he was gonna hear such an epic story."

Eric, Jackie and Brooke just looked at each then laughed shaking their heads.

"So is dinner ready yet," Kelso asked, "I'm starving."

"Yeah it's ready," Brooke told him, "but…before we eat there's something I have to tell you guys."

Eric's eyes went wide. He looked at Brooke and shook his head, going unnoticed by Jackie and Kelso.

"Ok sure, what is it," Jackie said turning in her chair to face Brooke.

"Well actually it's something me and Eric have to tell you," Brooke said biting her lip.

"Brooke," Eric pleaded.

"We have to tell them Eric."

"Tell us what," Jackie asked, "Eric what is it?"

Eric sighed and sat in one of the dinner table chairs.

"Go ahead Brooke," he said.

Jackie and Kelso looked at Brooke who was nervously wringing her hand.

"Well before I was with you Michael," Brooke started indicating Kelso, "and before Eric was with you Jackie, Eric and I…we were sleeping with each other."

"What," Jackie exclaimed standing up.

She looked at Eric who kept his head down.

"What do you mean slept together," Kelso asked also on his feet.

"We were having sex with each other," Brooke told him.

"You were cheating on me!"

"No Michael it was before we were back together."

"But-but…" Kelso stuttered before turning to Eric, "Dude you knew I was trying to get her back. How could you?"

Eric didn't look up.

"Hold on Michael," Jackie said holding up her hands, "Let's…let's just sit down and talk this out. It may not be as bad as it sounds."

"A-actually it gets worse," Brooke informed them looking at the tile floor.

Eric could see that a tear starting to fall from her face.

"How," Kelso asked, "How could it get worse?"

"I'm pregnant…"

"We kind of already-"

"…with Eric's baby."

The kitchen went silent. Both Jackie and Kelso looked at Brooke with shocked faces. Eric could almost see Kelso's mind racing processing what he just heard. He could see his hand become a fist and his nail into his skin. He turned to look at Jackie who was looking at him with a shocked face what seemed to be some hurt in them to him. He quickly looked away unable to look at her.

Kelso stood up and Eric could tell he was about to shout when a small voice entered the kitchen.

"Mommy?"

The four adults all looked over to the kitchen entrance to see little Betsy standing here and looking up at them looking very ill. She was breathing heavily and wet with sweat.

Both Brooke and Kelso rushed over to her.

"honey what are you doing out of bed," Brooke asked concerned as she felt her forehead.

"I don't feel so…good," were Betsy last word before she suddenly fainted and fell back.

**TBC in the next chapter…**

* * *

**A/N: there you go. ill try to update as soon as possible. till then please leave a review. thanks guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey reader. I'm back and for those who been worried THIS FIC HAS NOT BEEN ABANDONED NOR DO I HAVE PLANS TO CANCEL IT. yay. Yeah for like the past few months i been to busy with stuff and basically i just havent had a comp to work on. well now i found some time and i found a comp to work with, specail thanks to my friend lexi-kitty for that lol.**

**Anyways a little note, unfortunately i had to change a couple thingsz i had plan for this fic but i will still try nm,y best and i hope you guys still like it. **

**As for this chapter i kinda lost some of my momentum with the long delay i had so this chapter to me feels a bit iffy and rushed but i hope you guys still like it. Just leave me a review letting me know what you think and if you have a suggestion or idea you wanna see, id love to read them. **

**Anyways i kept you waiting to long as it is so here we go...**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Betsy," Brooke cried out.

She and Kelso ran up and held her as Betsy laid almost motionless while Eric and Jackie stood nearby looking on in shock. Jackie instinctively grabbed Eric's arm in shock.

"Betsy," Brooke called out as she shook her small body, "She's not waking up."

"We gotta get her to a hospital," Eric said, "come on, we'll take my car."

Kelso picked up Betsy in his arms as Jackie helped Brooke stand up. Broke was barely on her feet when she suddenly clutched her stomach and leaned against Jackie.

"Brooke what's wrong," Jackie asked very concerned, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Brooke replied standing up straighter.

"Honey-" Kelso started.

"I'm alright," Brooke told him, "we need to get Betsy to the hospital."

Believing her the four headed out the door and into Eric's vista cruiser as fast as they can with Brooke, Kelso and in the back seat trying to wake up Betsy who laid in Kelso's arms, Jackie in the passenger seat looking at the three in the back in worry and Eric behind the wheel doing his best to focus on the road and getting them all to the hospital. Neither of them said a word as they arrived to the emergency room.

They were barely out the car when Brooke let out a cry and fell back against the vista cruiser.

"Brooke," Jackie said worryingly.

"I'm fine," Brooke told her but as she went to take a step she clutched her stomach and fell back against the car again.

"Brooke, please," Jackie started.

"I'm ok. Please, we need to get Betsy-"

Brooke suddenly let out another cry and fell to her knees. Jackie was by her side in an instant while Eric and Kelso looked on worried.

"Get Betsy inside," Jackie told the two boys, "I'll get Brooke in in a little bit."

"Jackie please," Brooke said through teary eyes.

"No Brooke. Betsy will be fine but you got to look out for yourself and your baby."

Brooke didn't reply but just closed her eyes and held her stomach.

"Guys go," Jackie ordered, "Get Betsy checked in."

The boys nodded then turned and started running towards the ER. As they reached the door a couple orderlies rushed passed them and towards the girls.

When they reached the front desk Kelso proceeded to talk at a very fast pace that not even Eric caught what he was saying.

"Sir you need to slow down," the lady told him.

"And the horse started to run away butthatsnot why I'm here mydaughterbabygirlsissickand mywifeneedshelp well not my wife yet butsomeday-"

"Sir!"

Eric placed his hands on Kelso's shoulders signaling him to stop.

"His daughter is sick," Eric told the receptionist trying to keep his voice calm, "and she fainted and hasn't wakened since."

"Alright, let's get her to the back."

The next half hour went by in a blur for Eric. A nurse led the boys to a room where a doctor and a few nurses worked on Betsy while Eric and Kelso stood just outside the room looking in. The doctor told them that Betsy was stable and will keep an eye on her. Now the two boys sat in the small room with Betsy lying in the bed with an I.V. and wires coming out of her. Neither has heard a word on Brooke or Jackie or their situation.

Eric looked at Kelso who was sitting bedside of Betsy looking at the floor as if he was deep in thought. Eric couldn't remember the last time he saw him like that.

"K-Kelso listen," Eric said standing up and getting closer to him, "About me and Brooke."

"It's ok," Kelso said without looking up, "I'm not mad at you guys. I mean I've cheated on a lot of girls before. So I guess I can't really complain."

"No Kelso. She didn't cheat on you. She would never cheat on you. This was before you guys got back together and we stopped sleeping with each other weeks before you guys got back together. She didn't cheat on you, trust me."

"But you still slept with each other when you both knew I wanted her back."

"Y-yeah true. I'm sorry man. I-I didn't."

"It's ok man. I'm not mad. It's just…"

"She does love you man. Trust me. She loves you a lot and she always wanted to be in her and Betsy's life."

Kelso didn't reply right away but continued to look down. He then looked up and straight at Eric.

"I hope so man," he said.

"She does," Eric assured him, "Trust me. When you ask her to marry you she'll definitely say yes."

Kelso reached into his pocket and pulled out the velvet box.

"You really think so," he asked.

"Yeah man," Eric replied. "I really do."

Kelso looked up at Eric and smiled. Eric smiled back and reached for the ring box.

"Brooke saw the box," Eric said as he opened the box, "but luckily she thinks that it's mine and asked me when I will propose to Jackie."

"Will you propose to her," Kelso asked.

"I want to; you know when the time is right. I mean it hasn't been that long but I really do love her and I hope to get to marry her someday. Though I don't know if that's even possible anymore with all this going on. I mean we are in an awkward position here. Brooke is with you but is having my baby while I am with Jackie."

"It is crazy. Do you think you should leave the baby with me and Brooke and try to make it up to Jackie?"

"What, no. Kelso man I love Jackie but this is my child. I can't exactly run away from my responsibility. I don't want to. But then there's what you and Brooke decide."

Kelso was about reply when another voice spoke up.

"Eric."

Eric shut the box looked back to see Jackie standing by the door of the room looking at him with a tender. He hid the ring box behind his back hoping Jackie didn't see it.

"Jackie," Eric said wondering what she was thinking. "…H-how's Brooke?

"She's doing fine. Doctors are doing tests and keeping an eye on her condition. You can go see her if you want Michael. She was awake when I left."

"Yeah," Kelso said nodding as he stood up.

"Jackie and Eric remained silent, too nervous to look at each other, as Kelso left the room.

"Jackie."

"Eric."

"Sorry, you first."

"No you go ahead."

"Um…"

Eric rubbed the back of his head and looked to the floor for a moment before summing up the courage to look up at Jackie's eyes.

"Listen, I'm really sorry I slept with Brooke," Eric said.

"It's ok Eric-"

"I would never ever cheat on you-"

"Eric-"

"-I love you so much that I could never even dream to cheat on you but-"

"Eric it's ok. Brooke explained. I know you didn't cheat on me. It's ok."

"Really? You're not mad at me."

"I was never mad. I was really upset and sad at first but after talking to Brooke and doing some thinking I was able to get over it somewhat.

Jackie mind recalled the conversation she had with Brooke before going to look for Eric…

xxx

Earlier…

Jackie was sitting in a chair by a sleeping Brooke's bed looking at the white speckled tile of the hospital floor. She took off her heels earlier and was now sliding her toes around the cool tile.

"Jackie."

Jackie looked up to see Brooke awake and looking at her with her head on the pillow.

"Brooke, how you doing," Jackie said taking Brooke's hand into her, "Do you need something?"

"Is Betsy ok," Brooke said with a tired voice.

"I don't know. I haven't heard from Eric or Michael yet. But I'm sure if something was wrong they would have looked for us already."

"Good."

Brooke closed her eyes and relaxed against her pillow. Jackie thought she was going back to sleep again when she suddenly spoke again.

"Don't be mad at Eric," she said.

"I'm not mad at him," Jackie replied, "It's just…"

"I was the one who came to him. It was my fault not his. Be mad at me."

"Don't say that Brooke. It's ok really. I'm not mad at anyone you. Just…confused."

"We were both feeling really lonely and we helped each other out. He was a great friend."

"But how long were you two-"

"We stopped weeks before I got back with Michael, before you and Eric started dating. So he didn't cheat on you. He would never."

"I know. He such a great guy and I… I really love him."

"He loves you two Jackie. He made me promise not to say anything but…"

Brooke flashed a smile that made Jackie curious.

"What Brooke," Jackie asked.

"He…he bought a ring."

"He didn't," Jackie said her eyes going wide.

"Yup. He said he wants to wait for the right moment but really hopes to ask you."

"But we haven't been together that long."

"I know but the way he talked about it, it seems he really loves you a lot."

"You really think so?"

"Yup."

"B-but what about the baby? His baby with you. He can't just abandon it. I won't let him abandon it for me."

"He won't. Just talk to him."

Jackie thought about it for a moment then nodded her head.

"I guess I should," she said.

"You'll be fine," Brooke assured her.

"But don't you think I should stay here with you though in case you need something?"

"I'll be fine. Just send Michael when you find him."

Jackie nodded her head and stepped out leaving Brooke to close her eyes and fall back to sleep. After asking the nurses for direction she found the room in no time. As so got closer though she felt her feet get heavier and her palm become sweaty. When she reached the door she took a deep breath and was about to open it when she was stopped by what she saw through the door.

Eric was holding a black velvet box with a diamond ring in it. Jackie couldn't help but gasp as she saw it.

She opened the door slightly to hear what he was saying.

"Will you propose to her," Kelso asked.

"I want to; you know when the time is right. I mean it hasn't been that long but I really do love her and I hope to get to marry her someday. Though I don't know if that's even possible anymore with all this going on. I mean we are in an awkward position here. Brooke is with you but is having my baby while I am with Jackie."

Jackie covered her mouth to keep herself from making a noise.

"_Brooke was right,"_ she thought, _"he does want to marry me."_

Almost on impulse she opened the door and stepped in.

"What, no. Kelso man I love Jackie but this is my child. I can't exactly run away from my responsibility. I don't want to. But then there's what you and Brooke decide."

Eric's word almost made Jackie stop again but she continued through and called out to him.

"Eric."

Both Eric and Kelso looked up at her. Eric quickly hid the box behind his back but Jackie pretended to see it thought inside she couldn't help but smile.

**TBC in the next chapter…**

* * *

**A/N: well there you go, chapter for. i know its a bit of a cliffhanger ending but i gotta keep u guys intrested right lol anyways like i said just leave me a review letting me know what you think and ill try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey guys. Short chapter today. I didn't know where to end this one so I ended it where I did so I hope you like it. Ill try to have chapter 6 up soon. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Eric before we can go on I need to ask you two questions and I need the truth. "

"Of course."

"First: What is the story between you and Brooke sleeping with each other? How long did it go on?"

Eric sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well it just kind of happened," Eric told her, "we were both lonely and sad and we would always hang out and one night we both had a little too much to drink and one thing led to another and the next thing any of us remembered we were waking up next to each other naked in bed.

"We were freaked out when we woke up and we tried to deny it but we both knew. It was awkward at first but we talked it out afterwards and agreed to just pretend it never happened."

"But it happened again," Jackie said.

"Yeah. The next time we hung out it just got awkward. We started to talk about it and again one thing led to another and we had sex. Afterwards it was awkward again. We both just left without really saying anything. Then I called her to try and see if I can fix whatever was happening between us. We talked about it and we both… I don't know, realized that deep down we were happy. We actually felt not so alone and not as sad. We knew it was wrong and we said all the times that we have to stop."

"But you didn't."

"No, not till like months later. When it seemed like she was going to get back with Kelso and it seemed like I had actually had a chance with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I never really thought I had a chance at being with you."

"What made you think you didn't," Jackie asked surprised.

"Well Jackie you're so beautiful and popular and great," Eric told her, "and I'm not. I'm so twitchy and geeky. There was just no way. I thought it was a big enough miracle that we were such good friends."

"Why didn't you ever tell me you felt this way Eric?"

"Well I thought you knew. I mean we would have never even crossed paths in high school if it wasn't for Kelso. We wouldn't even give each other a second look."

"That's not true."

"Jackie, think about it," Eric said with a raised eyebrow.

Jackie wanted to protest and say he was wrong but she couldn't think of anything to say of the otherwise.

"Ok fine its true," she admitted, "but still!"

"Yeah. Well I'm thankful that Kelso did bring you into the group and that you did stay because Jackie I love you so much and it was Brooke who helped me get the confidence to ask you out and the advice on how to do it."

"Oh Eric," Jackie said softly, trying her best to not let her emotions spill out.

"And it was a week or so before I asked you out that me and her talked and decided to stop sleeping with each other. But still, I'm really sorry Jackie. I would never cheat on you or do anything that would hurt you or make you sad and I will do whatever it takes to make it up to no matter how long it takes."

Jackie had to hold back the urge to rush over and hug him tightly. She could never remember feeling this way for anyone else. To her Eric words were very sincere and she believed every word he said and knowing him she believed that he really would do whatever he can in the name of making it up to her.

"J-just answer my second question,' Jackie stated.

"Of course," Eric told her.

"Well let's say that I gave you a choice, be with me and just leave the baby to Brooke and Michael to raise or help raise the baby with them but not have me, what would you choose?"

"J-Jackie, please don't make me choose."

"I'm not. I just want to know."

Eric sighed and ran a hand through his hair again. He took a deep breath and looked into Jackie's dual colored eyes that he loved so much.

"Jackie as I said I love you so much," he started, "and if it was something else I wouldn't give you up for the world. But this baby whether or not it was intended, is mine and I just can't run away from that responsibility, I can't just abandon it. I don't want to. I'm gonna talk to Brooke and Kelso and work something out so I could help raise the baby and be part of its life. Be its father. And I was hoping to do it with you but Jackie if you ever do make me choose…I'm sorry but I will choose the baby."

Jackie felt a stray tear escape her eye. She looked up at Eric and smiled.

"That's what I was hoping to hear," she said softly.

She then ran forward and crashed into Eric with a hug causing him step back and drop the ring. When the initial surprise was over he wrapped his arms around Jackie and squeezed her just as tight. When they broke apart they grabbed each other faces and kissed each other with as much passion as they could muster. When they came apart for air they just looked at each other smiling and slightly embarrassed for reacting as much. That's when Jackie spotted the box on the floor from the corner of her eye. The ring box has fallen open and now laid on its side with the ring lying next to it.

Jackie couldn't hold back the audible gasp that escaped her nor the rush of emotions that filled her.

"Uh Jackie, about that-" Eric started bur couldn't finish when Jackie quickly picked the ring and hugs Eric tightly again.

"Oh Eric," she said, "Brooke told me about the ring-"

"Brooke told you?"

"Yes and I was going to wait for you to ask me but….oh Eric. Yes I'll marry you."

"You will?"

Jackie nodded excitedly. Eric suddenly picked her up in a hug and spun her around causing the couple to laugh.

"Eric, Betsy still sleeping," Jackie warned though she wore a smile.

"Oh right sorry," Eric replied, "I'm just so happy. We're getting married."

"I know," Jackie said slipping on the ring and admiring, "I can't wait to tell Brooke and Michael."

At terrible realization occurred to Eric. As he looked at Jackie admiring the ring, he remembered that that ring actually belong to Kelso to give to propose to Brooke.

"Yeah," Eric said faking the smile now, "I can't wait to tell them either."

"I'm going to tell them now," Jackie exclaimed rushing towards the door.

"Wait now? Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please Eric?"

"…ok but can you send Kelso here first. I uh wanna tell him myself."

Jackie jumped at Eric and planted him with a kiss then ran out the door.

"I am so screwed," Eric said to himself.

**TBC in the next chapter…**

* * *

**A/N: like I said I couldn't think of another place to end the chapter so I went with here. I hope i made a good choice. Btw i been debating on whether or not to have Hyde and Donna in the story. If they do they will be trying to get jackie and Eric back, but i don't know if i should do have them in or not. Let me know what you guys think and what you wanna see in the review.**

**So now Eric's in a bit of a pickle. How will he fix this? find out next time? till then review and let me knwo what you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey readers, sorry this took a bit long but since I'm in school and got limited time on computers it takes me some time but ill do my best to get the chapters done quickly. This is a longer chapter but it is a little dialogue heavy. Either way I hope you like it. Please read and review.**

**P.S. Please excuse any mistakes. i dont have a beta reader. Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"_Kelso is gonna kill me_," Eric thought to himself.

It's been a few minutes since Jackie left the room and but it felt like forever waiting for Kelso to arrive. He sits down in a chair and looks at Betsy's sleeping form. The only sound is that of the machines hooked to her and the rest of the hospital on the other side of the room door.

"Hey man."

Eric looked up to see Kelso entering the room.

"Hey," Eric replied, "How's Brooke doing? Is she still feeling pain?"

"Yeah, she says it's getting worse but she's doing fine."

"That almost sounds contradictory."

"Contra-what?"

"….It's good she's doing fine."

"Yeah. How about Betsy? How she been?"

"She's been sleeping this whole time without anything happening so I say good."

Eric reached over and placed a hand on Betsy's forehead.

"Her temperature has gone done it feels like," Eric tells him.

"That's good," Kelso says sighing.

Kelso grabbed a chair and sat next to Eric and Betsy's bed.

"How about you man? How you doing?"

"I'm ok. Just a lot happened today man."

"I know. But hey, me and Jackie are here for you man."

"Thanks man. I just hope nothing else bad happens today."

Eric felt a pang of guilt hit him.

"Listen Kelso, there's something I gotta tell you," Eric said wringing his hands nervously.

"Oh yeah Jackie told me you wanted to tell me something. What is it?"

"Well I got good news and bad news."

"Ok what's the good news?"

"Well, me and Jackie are engaged."

"Awesome when did you propose?"

"Like just a little before Jackie went to Brooke's room."

"That's great. Why didn't you tell me you were gonna propose to her?"

"Well I didn't really plan to do it when I did."

"Well it's great she said yes. Are you gonna get her a ring?"

"Well she kind of already got one which brings me to the bad news."

"Which is?"

"That ring you were going to give to Brooke, Jackie thinks I got the ring for her. She's wearing your ring."

Kelso looked at him with a confused look for a moment until it suddenly hit him. Eric could see him start to become angry and look like he wanted to shout.

"Betsy sleeping, Betsy sleeping," Eric pleaded.

"Dude," Kelso exclaimed quietly while jumping to his feet.

"I dropped the box when she crashed into me for a hug and she saw it on the ground," Eric quickly tried to explain.

"First you knock up my girlfriend before I can get back with her then you give my ring to Jackie before I can give it to Brooke. What more are you gonna do to me?"

"Look Kelso you have every right to be mad at me but listen to me"

"I'm not mad man. It just dude come on."

"I'll make it up to you. I'll uh I'll buy you a new ring. How much did it cost? One thousand? Two thousand?"

"Four hundred."

"Fo-You mean four thousand?"

"Nope four hundred."

"Four hundred dollars? Where in the hell did you get that ring for four hundred dollars?"

"The Hub," Kelso said almost too casual for Eric's taste.

"The Hub," he said in disbelief, "what the hell?"

"Yeah some guy was selling jewelry from his van behind the Hub."

Eric's went wide open as they looked at Kelso in shock.

"Kelso, the jewelry may have been stolen. That ring may have been stolen."

"No," Kelso said as if Eric was wrong," It couldn't be. He looked like a good guy."

"Did he ask you if you were a cop?"

"Yeah, I said I tried to be once."

"What he say?"

"He just laughed. So if we go back to him I'm sure he'll make you a deal too."

"I don't care if he offers me a box full of engagement rings for a buck, I am not going to him. The jewelry may have been stolen…by him!"

"You don't know that."

I don't want to risk. I rather I go to a legitimate shop and pay more buy from a guy who probably stole them and risk going to prison. "

"You're just being paranoid."

I am not buying form that guy and that's final. I am not getting married or raising my child from behind bars."

As soon as he finished saying, a guilty feeling swept over Eric. Even though Kelso said he wasn't mad at him, it didn't feel right to say "his" child in front of him. Though Kelso didn't seem to hear him but instead looked at him as if he was on drugs for not wanting to buy the ring from the guy behind the hub.

Neither man said a word as they sat in their chairs in Betsy's hospital room. Eric looked at Betsy's sleeping form wondering if she was getting better. He studied the various wires that were attached to her and the machine they all were connected to but he couldn't figure out how to read it. His mind started to stray to Jackie and his child in Brooke's belly when Kelso spoke up again.

"So who do you think was better, Jackie or Brooke," he asked."

"What?"

"At doing it?"

"W-what?"

Eric looked at Kelso as if he lost his mind."

"Who do you think was better at doing it," Kelso asked again.

"I'm not answering that!"

"Come on, tell me. We both did it with both girls so we can talk about it. I liked both but I think I Brooke is better. She's more wild.

"She is pretty fierce in bed but I prefer Jackie. She's really passionate and gentle."

"Can you imagine doing it with both of them at the same time?"

"Well that would be interesting I mean with Brooke-wait no!"

Eric stood up and started heading out the door.

"I am not having this conversation," he said, "I'm going to the cafeteria. I'm hungry."

"Could you get some chocolate milk," Kelso asked.

"Yeah sure, for when Betsy wakes up?"

"Oh yeah get some for her too."

"Sure thing."

With that Eric stepped out and started heading towards the hospital cafeteria. As he traverses through the halls, which to him felt like going through a maze, his mind wandered back to Jackie and his child.

"_I'm having a baby,"_ he whispered to himself, _"and I'm marrying Jackie."_

Before he knew it he was already in the cafeteria. He picked up two cartons of chocolate milk for Kelso and Betsy and grabbed himself a sandwich and a coke. He paid and starting walking back.

"_I wonder if it's a boy or girl,"_ he wondered barely paying attention to anything he passed by, _"I hope he's likes star wars too. Maybe me and Jackie could have a Star Wars wedding? No she'll never go for that. Kelso's definitely going to be my best man. Hopefully he lets me hold the baby during the ceremony. Oh man how am I going to tell my parents about all this? My dad definitely going to stick his foot up my ass, that's for sure but I'm sure both of them will accept it. They're going to have a grandchild. My child. And Jackie will be the stepmom."_

Eric couldn't help but smile as he walked through the lobby. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear his name being called or the red head walking toward him until she was right in front of him.

"Eric!"

"Donna!"

**TBC in the next chapter…**

* * *

**Please read and review. thanks =]**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey readers. New chapter up. I got some news before you start. The semester is alomost over for me (Yay) so I will have more time to work on my fics. Bad news is I don't have a comp of my own so it still might not be able to work on the fic and post as often as I would like too. But I will do my best. **

**Originally I was going to make this chapter a little longer but I felt like it was long enough and I hope it's a good choice to stop it where I did.**

**Anyways, please read and review. and as always if i havent already said it before all mistakes are mine so please jsut ignore them. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Donna?"

In front of Eric stood his red headed ex-girlfriend glaring at him.

"What the hell Eric, you don't hear me," Donna asked waving her hands in front of Eric's face.

"Donna what are you doing here," Eric asked.

"I came to find you duh. What are you doing in a hospital?"

"How did you know I was here?"

"I was at your house when you mom got a call from Jackie that you were in the hospital."

"I'm not. Brooke and Betsy are."

"Oh, well I hope they're ok. Hey let me have some of your soda, I'm really thirsty."

"But-"

Before Eric could respond though bottle was already out of his hands and being drunk by Donna.

"Okay. Well what were you doing at my house? Aren't you supposed to be in Madison?"

"Well I'm on break right now and I happened to be passing by and I decided to visit. Is that so wrong?"

Donna didn't give much clue but Eric had a feeling that her words weren't the whole truth.

"So how long are you and Randy going to stay?"

"It's actually just me," Donna said starting to look nervous, "Me and Randy are going through something right now and we are just not together right now."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Hopefully things work out."

"Thanks. So how are you," Donna asked her mood almost changing quickly, "how you been?"

"I been good," Eric replied keeping an eye on her, "Just been, you know, living."

Eric felt that he shouldn't tell Donna about his engagement to Jackie or Brooke pregnant with his baby. At least not yet. He had a feeling it wouldn't go over well.

"So did you come here with my mom," he asked trying to change the subject away from him and find out more of why she's in town.

"Yeah," Donna replied, "Hyde said he'll catch up after he takes care of some things."

"Wait, Hyde's in town too?"

"Yeah, we showed up at your house around the same time actually."

"What Hyde doing in town?"

Donna was about to speak but was interrupted by a familiar voice that Eric hasn't heard in a long time.

"Hey heard my name."

Eric looked over to see Hyde walking over to them wearing his classic aviator shades and with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey man, I see your doing better now," he greeted Eric.

"Huh? Oh no I'm not the one who needed to come here," Eric replied.

"Yeah it was Betsy who's in the ER," Donna explained.

"And Brooke too."

"Yeah and her too."

"Well I hope they're both ok," Hyde said.

"So what brings you here," Eric asked, "what brings you from Milwaukee?"

"Oh you know just visiting the old gang. I've been gone for a while so I wanted to catch up."

"That's good I guess."

"Yup. So where is everyone?"

"Well Kelso is here with Betsy, and we were supposed to meet up with Fez but we came here so I don't know where he is and Donna's right here."

"Okay then. Have you seen Jackie?"

"Um she is with Brooke last time I saw her."

"Well next time you see her can you tell her that I'm looking for her. It's kinda important."

"Uh sure, I'll let her know."

"Cool thanks man."

"Yeah. So I uh got to go."

"What," Donna exclaimed, "Can't you stay and talk to us?"

"I can't," Eric told her starting to back up to walk away, "Kelso is waiting for me to bring him his food."

"Oh ok well come back out here when you can."

"Yeah sure."

And with that Eric turned around and pushed through the ER door. As soon as he was out of view from the two he let out a deep breath. It was suspicious enough that they arrived out of nowhere but for Hyde to be asking for Jackie and Donna separating from Randy and asking to talk to him? Eric had a bad feeling.

He continued through the ER thinking about it all. He entered through Betsy's door expecting to see Kelso but instead saw Jackie sitting in his chair next to Betsy's bed. When she noticed him she gave him a large smile.

"Oh hey you're back," he said smiling back as he sat in the chair next to her.

"Yup," she replied, "I switched with Kelso so he can spend some time with Brooke."

"How is she doing?"

"Fine I guess. I mean she doesn't seem to be getting better but she's not getting worse at least. Can I have some of your sandwich?"

"Sure."

Eric unwrapped and handed half of his sandwich to Jackie who took it excitedly. For the next several minutes the couple sat and ate in silence just enjoying each other's company. Eric opened Kelso's chocolate milk and shared with Jackie, telling himself that he owes Kelso another milk.

As they ate there sandwiches, Eric noticed the glint from the ring around Jackie's finger. He couldn't help but smile at the thought that even though it wasn't when he expected it happen and it was with someone else's ring he actually engaged to Jackie. He noticed Jackie smiling at him and realizes that she saw him looking at the ring. She grabbed his hand and placed her head on his shoulder.

I called your mom by the way," Jackie said not looking up from his shoulder, "and asked her to come over. I figured it might help to hear from her that Brooke and the baby are going to be ok."

"That makes sense," Eric told her.

"Yeah. She arrived just a little while ago."

"Unfortunately she didn't come alone."

"What do you mean?"

"Donna and Hyde are here too."

"What," Jackie exclaimed shooting her head up to look at him, "what are they doing back in town?"

"According to them they were just passing by and decided to visit the gang."

"Do you believe that?"

"They just didn't sound convincing to me. I asked Donna about Randy and she says that they are going through something are separated right now and I'm just getting a funny feeling about that. Then just as I was leaving Hyde asked me to tell you that he's looking for you. That it's important."

"Oh geez. I haven't talked to Steven since he left for Milwaukee with Sam. But what if they really do just want to talk?"

"There is a chance that may be the case but still…"

"Well let's just hope that it is the case."

"Yeah."

The couple sat in silence, their minds occupied with suspicion of their former lovers intentions. Jackie looked up at Betsy who has yet to move or wake up and yet to Jackie looked to be sleeping. She then started to think about Eric and his baby with Brooke. She looked at Eric and who was also looking at Betsy and couldn't help but smile. Even if her best friend was the mother, she was starting to get excited about the idea of being a stepmother to the child especially since she was engaged to Eric. She always wanted a family and she'll finally be getting one. Then hopefully one day she'll have her own child with Eric.

Jackie reached out and held Eric's hand in hers. Eric looked up to see her smiling and couldn't resist smiling back. He lifted her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on her skin.

"What do you plan to name the baby," Jackie asked.

"Huh," Eric replied surprised at the question.

"Your baby," Jackie told him chuckling, "with Brooke. He's got to have a name right?"

"Oh, uh I never really thought of that. I guess I would just have to talk with Brooke about that. I mean I only just found out it was my baby today."

"She said she and Michael haven't talked about it yet but if it's a girl she would like the name Sarah and Travis if it's a boy."

"I like Sarah. What do you think?"

"It's your guy's baby. As long as you like it that's all that matters."

"Yeah but you are gonna be the step-mother."

Jackie smiled at those words and squeezed Eric's hand.

"Yeah but I doubt step-mothers get a say. I mean have you ever heard of something like this happening."

"Only in soap operas."

"Yeah! All we need now is for me to have an evil twin sister."

"And a guy wearing an eye patch."

"And someone to have amnesia."

"We already have our foreign Lothario Fez."

The two tried to stifle their laughter as not to bother Betsy but found themselves having a hard time as the laughter of one made the other laugh harder.

"Ok no more laughing," Jackie said as there laughter started to die down, "Betsy needs her rest."

"Right, of course," Eric agreed, "So really, what you think of the name Sarah?"

"I like that name. If it's a girl you two should name her that. What if it's a boy?"

"Luke."

Jackie smirked and smacked him softly in the shoulder.

"No Star Wars name. I know Brooke would not go for that."

"Fine. Uh how about Anthony?"

"No I had a sleaze ball named Anthony as a classmate once. He kept undressing me with his eyes every time we were in class."

"Ok then uh how about Tim."

"No. Tim, Timothy. Sounds too nerdy."

Eric just gave her a look that seemed to say "really?"

"I mean there's nothing wrong with nerdy names," Jackie quickly said, "I love nerds. I wouldn't be with you if I didn't right?"

Eric just gave her a playful glare, "you're lucky I love you so much."

Jackie smiled widely then leaned in and placed a kiss on Eric's lips.

"I love you too," she said softly against his lips.

The couple kissed again savoring the others lips. When they separated they leaned on each other's forehead and locked eyes.

"We should just tell them and get it over with," Eric said not looking away.

"Yeah," Jackie replied, "the sooner the better."

"Promise me that…uh

"Promise you what?"

"That when we tell them… that…"

"Eric, tell me?"

"Promise me when we tell them and they try to take us back, that you'll stay with me."

Jackie heart broke a little at his words.

"What makes you say that," she said placing a hand on his cheek.

"I don't know. I just had the slightest thought that maybe talking to Hyde might bring up old feelings. That he might be able to convince you to leave me to get back with him. It's not that I don't trust you, it's just…I don't know. I know it's a silly thought but it's just that I love you so much and I still can't believe that not dreaming when I'm with you."

Jackie smiled and tenderly kissed his lips.

"First off it's not that silly," Jackie assured him, "I feel kind of the same with you and Donna but I trust you. Second Steven had his chance and now there's nothing he can say to change my mind and go back to him, especially now that I'm with you."

"But-"

Jackie interrupted him by placing a finger on his lips.

"You're better than him in every way. You give me everything I want so don't ever worry about that."

Eric was amazed that she answered his concerns without him actually saying it as if she read his mind.

Jackie moved her finger away and gave his lips a kiss as soft as a butterfly.

"And lastly I assure you that you not dreaming," she gives him another butterfly kiss, "and even if you are, I'll make sure if you wake up that this dreams becomes a reality."

Eric grinned widely. He pulled Jackie closer to him kissed her with as much passion as he can which Jackie happily replied in same. It wasn't long before it became a heated make out session. Jackie however pulled away, albeit reluctantly.

"Come on," she said as she caught her breath, "We have to get it over with. Besides I don't want us to start making love in the middle of Betsy's hospital room."

"Fine," Eric replied, "nut I will be keeping an eye for an empty room."

Jackie playfully smacked his arm while calling him a pig.

"Wait is it ok to leave Betsy on her own," Eric asked.

Jackie looked back at Betsy trying to come up with a solution.

"Let's just try to be quick," she said "hopefully we can get back before she wakes up. So no time of for sex if you find a room on the way back."

"Damn."

The two laughed as the two held hands and walked out the room.

**TBC in the next chapter…**

* * *

**A/N: Like I said I hope I made the right choice. The talk with Hyde and Donna is in the next chapter plus maybe something shocking o_o Until next time.**


End file.
